It is found that the prior art dehydrator on the market has the following drawbacks:
1. The heat is concentrated at the place near the heater and so it is necessary to extend the heating time in order to dehydrate the vegetables, fruits, or the like distant from the heater thereby wasting electricity.
2. As the heat cannot be evenly spread around the dehydrator, the vegetables, fruits, or the like disposed near the heater will be better dehydrated than those far from the heater hence making it impossible to control the quality.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dehydrator for vegetables, fruits, or the like which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.